ChocolateCoated Parseltongue
by His Spectacles
Summary: Draco's kink is Parseltongue. Harry's kink is chocolate all over Draco. How do they combine the two together? Seriously PWP, FLUFF and HD.


**Chocolate-Coated Parseltongue**

**One-shot**

**Disclaimer: **I've prayed, burned incense, did some voodoo, casted some spells and offered sacrifices but no, I still don't own Harry Potter. Bugger.  
**

* * *

**Harry Potter gave a gleeful grin, watching as his bound lover squirmed on their bed. The blonde made such a delicious sight. He was on his back, legs spread out in a wide vee, his thick pulsing cock rising from its nest of golden curls. Each delicate ankle was coiled with silk and tied around the bedposts, keeping him in place. His hands were similarly bound and his grey eyes glittered with frustrated lust.

Harry sauntered over to his lover, delighting in the way the other's cock twitched and the lusty haze over the grey eyes. Harry climbed on top of the bed, crawling slowly towards the writhing blonde.

"You look so tasty like this, love," Harry murmured lasciviously, leaning close to Draco but avoiding any skin contact, causing a needy moan to hum from the blonde's throat. The smirk wormed its way onto Harry's face and he trailed one sharp fingernail over the slit of Draco's cock, catching a few drops of precome and drinking in the explosive moan.

The black-haired man moved even closer until his lips were practically devouring Draco's ear. "Do you know how utterly _fuckable _you look right now, Draco? Spread wide for me and unable to move, your pleasure completely under my control." He swiped his tongue over the soft earlobe, keeping his voice low and sensuous and dripping with sinful promise. "I want to swallow your cock and lick and suck until you're near exploding and when you're just about to come, I'll stop." He lowered his mouth, finding the fluttering pulse point and swiping his tongue over it. "I want to see you lose control, make you beg and do you know how I'm going to do that? Do you, love?"

Draco was now moaning loudly, unbearably hard it almost hurt and he was desperate for Harry's touch. His eyes clenched tightly and he arched his back, his cock weeping from the inattention. Harry's gravelly voice washed over him, causing shivers to catch his every breath, sharper desire to pool even lower in his belly. Harry's words were slowly driving him mad and he whimpered, twisting against the bonds towards his teasing lover.

"H-How?" Draco managed to choke out, tilting his head sideways to give better access to that talented mouth, wanting more of lips and tongue and teeth.

To the blonde's complete frustration, Harry pulled back to stand in front of him. The black-haired man knelt in front of his lover, as ruffled and flushed and aroused as Draco. Harry curled his hand around his own erection and began sliding up and down, teasing the head and rolling his balls, torturing Draco who watched hungrily, head straining to catch sight of his lover, licking his lips that uttered more of those needy moans that Harry couldn't get enough of.

"Oh god, Harry…" Draco whimpered, straining against the silks that prevented him from jumping his lover. "_Fuck, _do something, please! Anything…"

Harry purred, the sound caught in a moan as his fist created the most wonderful friction. "Do you like what you're seeing, Drake? Do you? Do you want to come?"

The blonde head fell back, chest falling and rising with each desperate breath, hips lifting wantonly for his lover's touch.

"_Harry!_"

Harry smirked, removing his hand and moving towards his lover and straddled the straining hips in one fluid movement. Draco cried out as their erections collided, grinding against Harry in abandon, pride forgotten as finally the pleasure hummed through his entire body. His eyes were clenched, hair spread in wild tangles over his head, his face flushed with gratification and his moist lips gasping for air.

"So fucking beautiful," Harry murmured reverently, reaching to brush the blonde fringe from Draco's face, undulating against the blonde oh so slowly that it wasn't enough to send Draco over the edge. "So fucking hot. Hot for me, lover."

"Oh yes…yes…hot for you…Harry…yeesss," Draco panted, circling his hips in desperation for more pressure. "Please…touch me…oh Merlin, Harry…hmmm…let me…uhhh…go…need to…touch…aaah…"

Harry stilled immediately and Draco's eyes widened in tandem to his frustrated whine.

"Potter, if you don't fuck me properly I'm going to bloody ki –" The blonde's snarled threat disappeared in a sharp breath as Harry bent forward to hiss in his ear.

"_What, Draco? You're going to kill me? Arrogant words for someone who's just dying to be fucked into the bed." _With glowing, half-lidded eyes, Harry watched in satisfaction as Draco moaned and shuddered beneath him, and he hissed some more, letting the sibilant tones wash over his gasping lover.

Draco was in bliss. The Parseltongue that rolled smoothly from his lover's tongue drove his desire higher than possible, sinking into his fevered skin and teasing around his burgeoning cock. The blonde loved it when Harry spoke in the ancient snake language, was able to orgasm just from hearing Harry speak it. For him, there was nothing as hot as his sweet Harry hissing in that decidedly wicked language.

"Harry, fuck, say more…god say more…"

"I've got a better idea." Harry thrust out his right hand to the side, silently summoning the bowl and brush that he had carefully placed aside earlier, unable to help the growl as Draco rutted against him, peeved at the use of English.

They easily floated to the space next to their bodies. The bowl was filled with creamy dark chocolate liquid and with a devious grin that Draco could see all too well (sending a shiver of anticipation through him) Harry picked up the brush, dipped it into the chocolate and then swirled it over Draco's chest, the lines sinewy and undulating. Draco groaned loudly at the first cool touch of the chocolate and brush on his skin, eyes falling shut in pleasure as Harry looped it around both his nipples then towards his abdomen, stopping just above the golden pubic hair.

"God…" Draco breathed shakily, biting his lower lip to control his raging desire.

Harry smiled and put away the brush, bending down to blow across the swirls he had created, taking in one chocolate-covered nipple into his mouth, nibbling on the fleshy nub as it hardened, licking the chocolate off and puffing warm breath across the sensitive bump. His other hand lifted to tweak the other nipple and Draco squeaked, and then moaned at the exquisite feel of Harry's wet mouth around the nub. He studiously avoided thinking about how that mouth would feel around his throbbing cock lest he came at that moment. It wasn't a hard task as his mind was now nothing but a puddle of aroused goo.

When Harry finally lifted his head from Draco's chest, every nerve in the blonde's body was now simmering, begging for more. He pried open his eyes, caught in the liquid emerald gaze that stared hungrily down at him.

He licked his lips. "What…what did you draw?" His voice was embarrassingly high, breaking after the first word. But it was good as Harry's tongue teased at his parted lips as reward for his eagerness.

"Chocolate," Harry grinned. "In fact, chocolate _snakes_."

Draco's lust-hazed brain was slow to understand the significance of his lover's words until Harry uttered a spell and suddenly, he felt something long and thin slithering across his chest.

"What the fu-"

_"Quiet love, I want to enjoy this_."

Though Draco didn't understand, he knew all too well the commanding tone and closed his mouth, pouting. But it was soon bitten as Harry hissed in Parseltongue, the tones drawn and seductively sexy. As Harry spoke, Draco felt the thing on his chest moving, trailing lower and lower and leaving a trail of cold chocolate all over his body.

Draco gasped, his hands curled around the bonds in a punishing grip, knuckles white with strain. His toes curled in desperation as the snake – _God, snake, Harry you're brilliant! Oh so good, fuck…good – _slithered around his cock and melted at the tip, mixing with the fluid.

"Aaah, Harry!" Draco screamed, thrashing renewed at the sensation that burned through his body. "God Harry please, please! I need…god…I need…"

Harry bit his lip as he stared the stunning picture his lover made. His long limbs spread wide to leave him vulnerable and exposed, head thrashing from side to side and his eyes completely glazed over with want and lips bruised and swollen. He swallowed thickly as he stared at the charmed chocolate snake that coiled around Draco's weepy cock, and the wispy trails of sweet left on his chest. God, but he wanted Draco now.

Harry hissed again, and this time his voice carried the hint of urgency that Draco had been waiting for, the one that meant Harry was going to _take _him and pound into him until they shattered together.

"Yes…oh yes…" Draco murmured encouragingly as the chocolate snake slid down his cock and past his balls and between his arse cheeks. "Oh _fuckkk_."

Harry thrust in his index finger, stifling his lover's pleasure/pain scream with a greedy kiss that stole the breath from their lungs and tangled their tongues successfully.

The finger was added by another one, stretching the blonde and scissoring within him, sliding in and out easily with the chocolate acting as the perfect lubricant. Draco's hips pushed down, fucking himself on Harry's twisting fingers.

"Harry…Harry…please…now…urggh…please…need to…" Frustrated at his incoherency, Draco bit none too gently on the other man's lower lip, prompting a strangled moan. Harry panted harshly on the side of Draco's neck and pulled out his fingers. Before the blonde could even complain at the loss, he slid his length root-deep within his lover, moaning at the exquisite warmth and tightness and held himself still, waiting for Draco to adjust, hands gripping the silk underneath them. Harry licked at the pale neck and Draco rolled his eyes, murmuring softly.

"All…right?" Harry choked as Draco suddenly wriggled his arse, clenching his internal muscles around his cock. "_Shit! _I guess you must be."

"Move Harry…please…fuck me long and…uhh…_hard!_"

Harry didn't need to be told twice. With a possessive growl, Harry pulled back nearly completely out before slamming back in, angling his thrusts so it forcefully pounded against…that…_sweet_…spot. Draco clenched his eyes closed, lifting his hips to meet every bruising push, whimpering in pleasure at the intense feel of Harry's hard length pushing in and out of him, filling him so deeply, the rhythm brutal.

"Fuck…so good…so…close…Harry…_Harry_…I'm going to…close…please…let me…ahh…go…" Draco sobbed, twisting the silk in his hands, desperate to touch Harry in return.

Harry moaned, nodding jerkily as he was barely able to speak the incantation to unbind his lover. As soon as the silks released Draco from their pinning told, the blonde wrapped his legs around Harry's waist, rocking in abandon as his hands gripped the shaggy locks, murmuring in pleasure, pulling Harry's head down for a furious kiss.

Draco gasped against Harry's mouth, the sudden pressure of Harry's hand around his flesh causing a shock to go through him, every stroke matching each thrust. "Oh yes…god…so fucking close…harder…faster…anything…Harry…"

"Hmmm you're so tight, lover…so hot around me..." Harry ground out, teeth gritting in exertion as he circled his hips, cock brushing every inch of his lover, reveling in the clenching muscles surrounding his throbbing member. _Ah…so close…_

A burning fire was starting low on Draco's belly, spreading outward in a wild spiral, scorching each nerve in his body, balls tightening as his release prepared to tear through him.

"I'm…gonna…gonna…uhh...come…"

At hearing those words, Harry nudged Draco's prostrate once more, the hand on his lover's cock leaving to dip lower and steal some of the chocolate that pooled there.

"Open your eyes, love," Harry ordered desperately, feeling his own orgasm starting within him, causing his body to shiver in anticipation. Draco moaned and managed to pry open his dilated grey eyes, only to nearly clench them shut again as Harry lifted his chocolate/precome slathered fingers to his mouth and sucked on them greedily. _"Come for me, now." _

Draco screamed, expletives leaving his mouth as he came hard and fast, cock pulsing in time with his overwhelming release. His eyes rolled back as the pleasure pounded into him, heart thudding erratically within his chest.

The sight of Draco's orgasm was the final thing to push Harry over the edge and with a hoarse shout he came inside his lover, falling heavily over Draco's quivering form as aftershocks rocked through them, the room resounding with their cries and heavy wheezing.

Long minutes later, their breathing even and the post-coital high lowered slightly, the two young men curled into each other's arms, reveling in the feel of the other's body pressed tenderly, at each warm breath that ghosted over their skin. Harry waved his hand vaguely and the stickiness between them, along with the sweat of their activities, promptly disappeared.

Draco sighed and snuggled closer to his lover, hands rubbing circles on his chest. Harry's fingers carded through the sweaty blonde hair, smoothing it back from the beautiful face and kissed one cheek gently.

Their eyes met and melted at the satisfaction and contentment glowing in green and grey. They didn't need any words to express their physical gratification, using instead loving touches and feathery kisses to convey the message across clearly.

Their legs tangled together and Harry's free hand reached down to grasp the edge of the silk blanket, pulling it over their naked bodies.

Draco purred and sighed, his breath puffing across Harry's broad chest. With a smile, Harry bent close to Draco's ear and hissed, _"I love you." _

Draco's eyes glazed over and he smiled back, tracing Harry's lips with his fingers. Carefully, he repeated the hisses that he so loved to hear, having memorized that one line so he could say it back to Harry, hugging the black-haired man tightly to him.

_"I love you." _

A soft smile on his face, Harry's eyes were drooping in sleep when the blonde's husky voice suddenly spoke.

"Hey Harry, you think we could video tape that chocolate snake and Parseltongue bit next time?"

* * *

The end. 


End file.
